Blood Reunion
by Shinrai Himura
Summary: AU. Seto and Mokuba go trick-or-treating with Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura and come across two very old friends of theirs. But why does Yami have this weird feeling about those girls? Read and find out!
1. Halloween Drama

Blood Reunion  
by ShinraiHimura  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh or Hamlet! No sue! Lacka damoola!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Tis now the very witching time of night, when churchyards yawn and hell itself breathes out contagion to the world; now could I drink hot blood, and do such bitter business as the day would quake to look upon. --Hamlet, Act III Scene ii  
  
That year, on an afternoon in late October, a soft powder of glistening snowflakes began gently falling from a gray sky. Cathing the maple and oak trees by surprise in their gold and crimson leaves, blanketing the lamp posts, rooftops, and sidewalks in a thin layer of snow.  
  
Jalel Trumane awoke at sunset, as she had done every time for a century. She allowed herself a wistful smile as she surveyed the snowy scenery from her window, sensing the excitement of the city's children; a silent laughter riding the wind.  
_All Hallow's Eve_, she mused. _How fitting._ Jalel's ice blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Seto Kaiba and his forever a child brother, Mokuba. Walking with the two vampires were several other mortals, two sets of identical twins at that.  
  
Feeling watched, Seto let his eyes scan the buildings around him and his companions. He could sense another Eternal somewhere close by. A familiar one at that. Then he saw her. Jalel Trumane, burnished gold hair and eyes as cold as ice. He would never forget such a fledgling of his. She was a fiesty one too, her twin evenmore so.   
Khira Trumane didn't resemble her sister in any way, with polished copper hair and eyes of lavender. As far as age goes, Jalel is the oldest from birth, though Khira has been dead longer.  
  
Jalel bared her fangs at Kaiba as her sister walked into the living room, stretching and yawning, her small fangs glistening.  
Moonlight, fangs, glitter, shine, havesting the human vine. Eternal game, hunter, prey, mortals always slower, they. Instinct sends them running, madly; always ending the same, badly. Chase them, tease, feed their fear; whisper in thier dying ear. Too soon tis done; they are gone, horizon lightens, hated dawn. As morn approaches, I am prey; soon I shall be deaf and blind. Deepest sleep through bitter light, come swiftly beloved Mother Night! Khira sang, twirling around the couch in a happy manner. Even being forever fiteen hasn't darkened Khira's personality much. Jalel was given the dark gift when she was almost eighteen.  
Well, you're in a good mood this evening. Jalel commented at her twin.  
I'm almost always in a good mood, dear sister. Khira said in a mock Transylvanian accent.  
Wake up on the wrong side of the coffin? she asked, getting a pint of blood-in-a-bag from the refridgerator.  
Yeah, the outside. Jalel said, remembering the hot feeling of the sun touch her earlier that day when she fell out of her coffin. Somehow it had tipped over.  
Khira drained the bloodpack and threw it in the fire. The doorbell rang, startling both vampires. The scent of Mokuba and Seto Kaibainvaded their nostrils. Khira merrily jumped to the door and flung it open.  
Hence! Home, you idle creature, get you home! Is this a holiday? What, know you not, being mechnical, you ought not walk upon a laboring day without the sign of your profession? Speak, what trade art thou? Khira spoke in true Elizabethan tongue to Seto and his companions.  
Mokuba ran forth in his costume of a vampire, Why, madam, I am but a vampyer!  
If thou be a vampyer, then where are thy fangs, doth not this crusifix repel thee. Wouldst mylord vampyer partake of mine own blood, if he please so? Khira said urging the little drama on. The two ancient friends exchanged Elizabethan lines in a spur of the moment drama.  
If you two are quite finished. Jalel said, quite a crowd had gathered to watch the little drama.  
But we haven't ended the final scene! both Mokuba and Khira yelled. Jalel looked annoyed, Very well, finish this and let them leave.  
Fare thy well, my lord vampier. I pray thee to take of this candy. Your companions too. So that you all may leave satisfied. Khira said and held out a bowl of candy. Most of the gathered took candy and left. Jalel leaned against the oorframe as her sister introduced herself to Seto and Mokuba's friends.  
Even after all these years, Eternity hasn't phased her spirit, has it Jalel? Seto said in a low tone.  
You're one to talk. she replied, indicated how Seto was still an asshole after all those years they've known each other.  
  
/What is it about those two that is so odd?/ Yami wondered. He could sense a small part of himself in these girls as well as in Seto and Mokuba, but why?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm just as confused as you are right now. I'm outta ideas, so send any idea to me, okay? in otherwords, REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Blood, Wine andRainbow KneeHighs?

Blood Reunion Ch.2   
By Shinrai Himura  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or two hundred year old red wine from France. I do how ever own Jalel and Khira Tremyne. These two vampires are my on creations, but if you care to use them in some fic all you gotta do is ask. So once again I will state that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-gi-Oh related stuff except for some cards and stickers. No own so you no sue. Even if you did you wouldn't get much from me.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Blood, wine and... rainbow knee-highs?  
  
Several days after Halloween, Jalel and Khira had Seto and Mokuba over for company. Thankfully, Khira wasn't as hyper as she was on Halloween.  
So what brings you old fangs to our humble little piece of reality? Khira asked from the kitchen. She had been warming up some type AB blood laced with 200 year old red wine from France.  
I thought we should drop in and say Hi' now that we know you're in the neighbor hood. Mokuba chirped happily.  
Hey, Jalel, where did you put those crystal wine glasses? The one ones with the blackish-red tint. Khira asked, sticking her head around the corner of the kitchen to peer into the living room.  
They're in the cabinet above the sink. Jalel said, looking at her sister sideways. they never used those except when entertaining royalty.   
Here they are, thankies much. Khira said and came out a little later with four glasses of blood wine. Seto's eyes bulged slightly at the silver and sapphire cross around Khira's neck. That's not the real reason though, it was what she was wearing. Khira wore a pair of **short**, cut off white jeans and a black halter top that said . Her copper hair pulled back in a high ponytail, celtic style cross earrings, a black, velvet choker with a fang charm and a pair charming rainbow knee-high socks. That's why Seto's eyes were bulging.   
What's with the rainbow socks? Mokuba inquired, sounding far more mature than he really is.  
Oh, you like em? I got several pairs. Khira said and gave a little twirl.  
Sit down before you break something. Jalel said. Khira pouted, but sat down anyway.  
So, Seto, how have you been these past one hundred years or so? Jalel inquired, taking a sip of her blood-n-wine.   
Same old, same old. I started up a company called Kaiba Corp. As I'm sure you have heard. Seto said, taking an elegant sip of his blood-n-wine, looking like an English Gentleman. Which they all knew he wasn't.   
We went on a tour of Europe, swung the vines of the Amazon, white water rafting Niagara Falls... Khira started when Jalel interrupted.  
Correction, she swung the vines, white water rafted Niagara Falls. Jalel corrected her sister.  
She did? Always looking for a thrill I see. Seto said. Khira smiled dazzlingly.  
Yeah, Jalel had her fun too. She went bungie jumping off the Eiffel Tower while doing a rather terrible impression of Tarzan. Khira said and Mokuba sprayed blood-n-wine from his nose at Khira's impression of Jalel's impression of Tarzan.   
It wasn't like that at all! Jalel exclaimed and klonked her sister on the head.  
Khira said in mock pain and flicked Jalel on the nose then chugged her blood-n-wine. Seto then told his only fledglings about Pegasus and how he had captured Mokuba's and his's souls. How Yugi, the shorter of the tri-colored haired twins, had saved him and Mokuba. Seto also told them about Ryou and his evil twin Bakura.  
Cool! An actual evil twin? I like the more gentle looking one. He looks tasty. Khira said, licking her lips.  
That would be Ryou. Mokuba said with a yawn.  
Oh my! Look at the time! It's almost sunrise! Khira exclaimed.  
i guess we should be leaving then. Seto said, standing up.  
You could stay the day. We have extra heavy drapes in the rooms, you don't have to worry about the sun. Khira offered.   
I s'pose we could. I'll share a room with Jalel and Mokuba can share a room with Khira. Seto said, eyeing Jalel becomingly The two had been lovers before and Seto looked like he wanted to himself with her.   
[Author's note* But I wont torture you with the details, and so doing so I'm torturing my plotting partner for not telling her the details ^_^*]  
I got a small T-shirt Mokuba can borrow. I don't exactly keep clothes in his size around. Khira said, going to her room. She changed into a pair of dark blue, satin PJ's and returned with a T-shirt for Mokuba so he wouldn't have to sleep in his pants and sweater. Khira tossed the shirt at Mokuba and went back to her room. Jalel made sure that the door was locked and closed all the drapes. Seto went off to Jalel's room to get comfortable, if you catch the drift.   
My coffin isn't big enough for two people, even one as small as you, Mokuba, So I'll sleep on the bed and you can take the coffin. Khira said and crawled under the black comforter on the queen sized bad, falling asleep at once.  
Um... where's the coffin? Mokuba asked, looking around, unable to find it. Khira always hide her coffin well, even when she was just a newbie. Mokuba could only spare 5 minuets before the sleep of the dead would over take him. Those five minuets were up and he still hadn't found Khira's coffin, so he climbed into bed, next to Khira and murmured in her ear, Just like old times, eh? He settled down and went to sleep next to his oldest friend besides his brother.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well folks, that's the end of this chappie. I hope you don't mine me cutting it off right there. FYI Khira and Mokuba were never lovers, so don't get the wrong idea! Can anyone guess who bit Seto and Mokuba 5000 years ago? I know. If you guess right you can ask your mom for a cookie. I would send you one myself but I burn cookies ^_^'  
Next time on Blood Reunion: I'm not sure what's going to happen, but you can bet it might be something unexpected. I shall reveal who who was the one to bite Seto and Mokuba, who killed that vampire, and why Seto converted the twins to the Dark Side. And I don't mean the dark side of the Force, Schwartz, Spork, or any other two sided power of the universe.   
Please REVIEW!!!!


	3. Vampires, Ryou, and Seto begins a story,

Blood Reunion ch3  
By Shinrai Himura  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor will I ever. Because I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh you no sue! The characters Khira and Jalel do, however, do belong to me. On with the fic! WARNING: some romance senses!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour before sunset, all the vampires that lived in Domino City stirred, sensing the approach of a vampire older than Seto and Mokuba. Not by much, but still older.   
All four vampires awoke at sundown, as always. Khira yawned and stretched, her fangs lengthening at the sent of blood. Mokuba had risen before her and was currently in her bathroom taking a shower. Khira could sense what was going on in the next room between Jalel and Seto. She made a face at the wall and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a baggy green shirt. Khira brushed her coppery hair back and into a ponytail. Slipping into a pair of black sandals and grabbing her black, leather jacket, she left the apartment. Following the sent of blood. Hunger racking through her body, like little shards of glass in her veins. Khira could sense the presence of another vampire in the immediate area, a young one. So Khira didn't feel intimidated and continued her hunt. there's only so much blood packs can do for you. Sometimes you have to hunt live prey.   
The sound of someone being attacked in the ally as Khira passed caught her attention. A cry of pain, terror and a little bit of anger rang in Khira's ears like the annoying fire alarm of schools. The sent of blood filled the air and Khira's eyes began to glow a hellish red. Walking into the ally, Khira found a bunch of punks ganging up on a white haired boy. Khira whispered and when she saw his face, bleeding from a gash just above his right eye, it enraged her. No one was to hurt her prey! her instinct raged in her mind. Before she could stop herself, khira lunged into the ally and caught the first boy she came to by his shirt collar and sank her fangs deep into his neck. draining the boy in three gulps. This action caused Ryou's attackers to back away in fright and surprise.   
if you value your life, I suggest you leave and forget this ever happened. Khira said with a feral snarl. The boys screamed and ran out of the ally faster than they would have if Khira was a cop. Ryou was cowering in a corner, afraid the punks were still there, ready to attack him again.   
You're okay now, the punks are gone. Khira said soothingly, completely forgetting her fangs were still there and blood had dribbled down the side of her mouth. The boy she had drained from earlier was unconscious. Ryou looked up and a new fear invaded his chocolate brown eyes.   
Don't be afraid Ryou. I wont hurt you. Khira said and pulled the teen to his feet.   
What are you? he asked, his voice trembling. Unable to stop herself, Khira reached up on tip toes and licked Ryou's wound.  
You taste sweet, untainted blood is always the sweetest. Khira purred. In his shock, Ryou didn't know what to do. All he knew was that this girl that appeared out of nowhere, had fangs and saved his butt was kissing on him. Khira kissed Ryou's mouth, eyes, and neck. Ryou shivered with pleasure when Khira lightly ran her fangs along the side of his neck. Her breath hot and panting, desire shining in her eyes. Ryou gave a soft gasp of surprise and pleasure when Khira pierced his neck with her fangs. Khira drank slowly of Ryou's sweet, untainted blood, taking just a few sips. When Khira pulled away, Ryou's eyes were blank, he was totally in her power. Khira nuzzled his neck and licked the wound she herself had put. By tomorrow morning it would appear to be a rather dark hickey. Khira nipped her own wrist and let a few drops drip into his mouth, connecting them. Khira nuzzled Ryou's neck again.  
You are mine. All mine. she said and Ryou wrapped his arms around her waist, accepting his fate.   
Yes, I am yours. All yours. Yours alone. Ryou said, sounding mechanical.  
Oh dear. this will not do at all. I want you to retain your free will, to be yourself. but I do not ant you to look at me with fear and revulsion. Khira said, looking up at the taller teen. An idea popped into her head and she quickly planted the thought into Ryou's mind.  
You will have your free will but you will not fear me or my kind. I am placing my mark on you so that other vampires will not go after you. Got it. Now when you leave this ally, you will forget what happened her, you will have a faded memory of a girl and that is all. When next we meet you will sense out connection and you will not fear me. Khira said and stepped out of Ryou's grasp. Pointing toward the exit of the ally and silently told him to go. Melting into the shadows so not to be seen, she followed Ryou to his home. His evil twin, Bakura rushed out of their house and started yelling at Ryou for being late to dinner. Khira pushed a little of her power to ward off Bakura, to make him leave Ryou alone. They went back into the house and before Ryou walked into the house, Khira pinched Ryou's butt and snickered at the wide eyed look on his face. _Remember mon ami, you are mine and mine alone. _Ryou heard a voice in his head and knew it to be true for some reason. He went into his house with a pleased look on his face. Khira rushed home with the speed of the vampires. Jalel and Seto were no longer getting reacquainted and were sitting on the couch having a conversation.  
Oh, you're home. Did you feed well? Jalel inquired. Eyeing the blood stain on Khira's shirt.  
If you call a punk a good meal. His blood was tinted with narcotics. So I feel slightly sick. Khira said and plopped onto the American Flag patterned bean bag chair.  
Well, now that everyone is here, I have something I want to tell you. Seto said and looked at Mokuba.  
The story I am about to tell you is the truth. It is about mine and Mokuba's origins. Seto said and Khira groaned.  
Will this take a while? I really need a shower. Khira said and leaned forward in the bean bag chair. Seto glared at Khira, but Jalel gave him a look that said to tolerate the girl.   
Five thousand years ago, I was a High Priest in Egypt. I served the Pharaoh Yami, who was a young, but wise ruler. The royal family consisted of the Pharaoh, his wife and young daughter. When Pharaoh tried for a son, his wife died during birth. As did the son. To ease his grief, Pharaoh sought comfort in the arms of a foreign woman who was called Cameela. Something was very odd about Cameela, her habit of only being seen at night and eating alone was only a few. Cameela, of course, was a vampire., however, Pharaoh found out the hard way. She made Yami a vampire. Which in turn Pharaoh killed her and made my little brother and I the same as he. Seto said, looking not at anything but the flowered wall paper.   
A vampire hunter from some unknown civilization that had been tracking Cameela found his way to Egypt. Intending to kill Cameela as revenge on his family, which she had destroyed. His name was Ramset, from him the clan of Belmont will arise to become the first organized group of vampire hunters. Seto continued, looking into a past long forgotten. Closing his eyes and entering a past so long ago.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WOOH! That took a while! I got cramps in my fingers and my back and head hurt. Well, here's the question for readers to answer, if you get it right you win the knowledge of knowing you were right!  
  
Question: Did Ramset kill Pharaoh for being a vampire? OR was he the one that sealed Pharaoh's spirit into the Millennium Puzzle? Will I ever come up with a spell to oops if I continue with this question I'll give it all away!


	4. Memories and what's with the cat?

Blood Reunion chapter 4: Memories... and what's with the cat?  
By Shinrai Himura  
  
Okies, I finally got a chance to start typing up chappie 4. Yeah! Anyways...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh! T_T. I no own so you no sue! Jalel and Khira are mine!   
Nabunaka: You're crazy.  
Shinrai: No, I'm schizotypal. I have a mild case of schizophrenia. P  
Nabunaka: You had better be careful, lest you lose your grip on reality completely.  
Shinrai: Shut up, you. On with the fic!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a long silence Seto spoke again.  
After Meechala gained Pharaoh's trust, she turned him... Seto started.  
You said that already. Khira said from the bean bag chair. Seto glared at her.  
Do you want to here this or not? all right then. After Meechala made Pharaoh a vampire she taught him how to hunt, and how to survive. He killed her when he no longer need her to teach him, then he brought Mokuba and I across. Seto said, memory reflecting in his blue eyes.  
Wooh, deep. Khira said, pulling her knees to her chin. Jalel leaned forward, her hands resting on her knees. Seto let out a sigh and continued his story.  
Ramset made his way to Egypt and thinking Meechala was still in existence, he sought out any one he thought Meechala would associate herself with. he wealthy and high ranking in society. Ramset then discovered the Pharaoh was Meechala's fledgling and attempted to kill him. But something went wrong and Ramset managed to seal Pharaoh's soul into the Millennium Puzzle. We believe that he destroyed Pharaoh's body shortly after by dragging it into the predawn light. Mokuba and I had managed to flee Ramset and through merchants and wonderers we learned the Ramset had taken Kellia, the Pharaoh's daughter back to his own country and made her his wife. Kellia gave Ramset three sons and two daughters. Pharaoh's blood line will continue and Mokuba and I have vowed to make sure it does. Seto whispered, looking Jalel square in the face.  
I had broken that vow when I brought over the last of the Pharaoh's blood line, you two. I had fallen in love with Jalel and Mokuba wanted a companion. Khira, that was the original purpose for making you a vampire, but I found that I enjoyed your company. Jalel on the other hand was mostly her fault she became what she is. She bit back. Seto said and Jalel laughed.  
I told you that I bight back. she said with a grin. Khira looked as if she was having an internal conflict.  
Why did you make me a vampire at a young age? she asked, not really looking at Seto.  
It was Mokuba's idea. He wanted you as young as possible so that you wouldn't feel strange playing kid games. Seto said, forgetting the real reason. Seto looked so innocent and honest that Khira couldn't stay miffed at him.  
Well, I have a feeling that's not the end of the story, Seto. Jalel said, looking annoyed at the calico cat that sat meowing on the outside window sill. The cat pawed the window, wanting in out of the cold. Khira stood up and opened the window, letting the cat in for some unknown reason. The calico came in and followed Khira back to he ban bag chair after she had closed the window. Khira plopped onto the bean bag chair and the calico jumped into her lap, curled up and took a cat nap.   
You're right Jalel. That wasn't the only reason. You see, Khira was sterile in the first place and you would have died of a disease anyway. I wanted the world to still have someone of the Pharaoh's blood in this world, undead or not. Your little brother, however, did survive the plague and lived on to have children of his own. Pharaoh's blood line did continue. I didn't want you to die and Khira couldn't have children in the first place. Seto said, speaking directly to Jalel. The decendent of your brother looks very similar to Pharaoh, his name is Yugi Motou. The tri-colored boy that wasn't a spirit. He's your great some number nephew. Pharaoh Yami is your great-something grandfather. Seto said. Both Jalel and Khira blinked, not believing his story.  
You're joking. Jalel and Khira said at the same time. Seto shook his head.  
No, I'm not joking. All that i have told you is true. In fact I think I can feel Pharaoh Yami close by. I think I forgot to mention that Pharaoh's body wasn't destroyed, but sealed away in an enchanted coffin. So far I haven't found a way to break the spell. Even then I need the Millennium Puzzle with Pharaoh's spirit. Which Yugi Motou currently owns. Seto said and Khira and Jalel concentrated to feel the tingle of ancient power that seemed to root itself into the city.  
I suggest we continue this conversation later. The sun will be rising soon and I don't want to impose on you anymore, Four vampires under one roof is bound to attract unwanted attention from vampire hunters highly attuned to the aura vampire give off. Mokuba said, saying something after being silent most of the evening. The cat in Khira's lap gave a cry of protest when Khira shifted in the ban bag chair.  
is it possible to restore the Pharaohs soul to his body? Jalel wondered out loud.  
It is. But we wont be able to do it because of two reasons. One: We don't know what spell Ramset used to begin with. Two: Pharaoh's body is probably protected by a number of ancient and complex spells to prevent such a thing from happening. Khira said, looking out the window at he brewing storm. The cat gave Khira a look of contempt when she stood up, depositing the cat onto the floor. It was nearly dawn and Seto and Mokuba insisted on returning to their own lair.  
If you must go, then you must go. A thousand times good night. Khira said, hugging both Seto and Mokuba before retreating to her room. The calico followed her, waving them good bye with his tail. Seto kissed Jalel goodbye and he and Mokuba rode the wind to their own home.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinrai: Thank Ra that's over. I thought I'd never finish typing this! I have so few reviews!  
T_T I want reviews... I nat to know what people think of my ficies! *swigs Dew like a drunk*  
Nabunaka: AH! The evil hamsters! Get them away! *runs from Hamtaro*  
Shinrai: *perks up and grins* I know, as part of a ceremony to bring Pharaoh's soul and body back together, a hamster must be sacrificed! *Gets KO Gas and a cage* Oh Hamtaro... Hamtaro... Where are you, you little scary bundle of sickeningly cute i don't know what you're made of... *goes hamster hunting*  
Nabunaka: While the authoress is hunting Hamtaro, I guess I'll have to ask you to review. Question: Can you name the cat?  
Hint: it's spicy, sang bout by Gravitation. Do you even know who/what Gravitation is? If not, that's okay.  
Tune in next time for the konfusing adventures of Khira and Jalel as they try to bring their dear, old great grandpa X(big number).   
Shinrai: I know that Hamster IS HERE SOMEWHERE!  
Hamtaro: O_O' Save Me!  
KDA: *sees Hamtaro and mallets him into unconsciousness* HERE HE IS! I FOUND THE LITTLE *bleeped out*!!!!!!  
Shinrai: *evil grin and hamster is placed into a animal cage  
Hamtaro:@_@'  
END!


	5. Short one, ain't it?

Blood Reunion chap.5  
Shinrai Himura  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! Nor do I own any of the cars mentioned in this chapter! T_T  
Nabunaka: This is going to be a short chapter. I didn't give much inspiration to Shinrai on this on.  
Shinrai: Got that right. And for that you must be hurt. Hitenmitsurugi style, umbrella drop! *wacks Nabunaka with a bamboo and polyester umbrella*  
Nabunaka: @_@' owie...  
Shinrai: ^_- on with the fic!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Due to the storm darkening the daylight hours, the vampires of Domino City woke earlier than usual. Khira was the last of the vampires to wake up and the eternal hunger that drives a vampire to feed upon the blood of man raged with in her. Jalel on the other hand, was feeling quite calm, having just drained two blood packs. After draining a few blood packs herself, Khira took a steaming hot shower and dressed in casual blue jeans and a The voices in my head tell me to burn things shirt. Khira slipped a jade dragon charm necklace around her neck and joined Jalel in the garage. The cat, whom Khira named Marmalade, jumped onto Khira's shoulder and gave Jalel a look of amusement.  
So, do we take the Cobra or the Viper? Jalel asked, looking at the 1999 DODGE Viper and 1998 Cobra. These were true muscle cars with propane fuel injectors and other little gadgets that made them go ZOOOOM!  
Dunno. Flip a coin? Khira suggested and reached into her pocket and fished out a quarter, flipped in into the air and caught it.  
Heads: Viper, Tails: Cobra. Call it. Khira said.  
Uh... heads. Jalel said and Khira reviled the outcome.  
Tails. We take the Cobra. Khira said and Jalel then brought up the matter of who will drive.  
Rock, Paper, Scissors? Best two out of three? Khira said and Jalel won with the odds of two to one.   
Uh-oh. Seto will hear your driving before he hears you. Not many people can run over the same curb three times in less than five minuets. Khira said and avoided her sister's punch.  
You're dancing with disaster. Jalel said and got behind the wheel of the Cobra.  
No. I'm dancing the cha-cha. Khira said and danced the cha-cha like an idiot. Jalel sweatdroped and turned on the engine. Khira uttered a little prayer before getting into the passenger seat and securing the seat belt. Jalel glared at her twin and backed into the garage door...er... the driveway.  
Hey! You didn't hit the mailbox this time! Or the garden gnome! Oops, spoke too soon. Khira said as Jalel ran over the garden gnome by the edge of the driveway. Khira regretted saying that, although Khira was more powerful than Jalel, she was afraid of what poor pedestrian would cross her rampage.   
Off to the museum! Jalel yelled happily and floored the accelerator. The Cobra went from zero to 90 in 5.45 seconds. Jalel got a high speed chase going until she drove by a donut shop. The cops then swerved into the donut shop and gave up on Jalel, not that they could catch her anyway. The car came to a screaming halt in front of the museum and Khira and Marmalade practically kissed the ground.  
Next time I drive. Khira muttered and followed the now hyper, catch me if you can mode sister of hers. Jalel's driving was more frightening than seeing Seto in a grass skirt, coconut bra, flower necklace and a flower in his hair dancing the Hula.  
Khira and Jalel made their way to the front entrance of Domino Museum. The on-duty security guard was snoozing, can't blame him, museums are boring. After searching the entire museum there was only one place to look, I don't mean the MEN'S ROOM. They looked there already, not to mention switching the signs on the bathroom doors.   
Oh man. Why is everything you need to find always in the basement? Khira demanded, following Jalel down the steps into the dank basement.  
Dunno, maybe to make it a little more creepy? Jalel said with a shrug of her shoulders. Marmalade agreed with a meow that echoed through the basement.  
Uh... Khira? What's with the cat? Jalel inquired, feeling a little annoyed.  
How should I know? He follows me everywhere, all the time. Khira said while giving Marmalade an affectionate nuggie. Jalel stopped suddenly and Khira bumped into her.  
Hey! Warn m next time! Khira grumbled and Marmalade meowed his distress.   
Quiet. Someone's down here. Jalel whispered harshly.  
Yeah, the Pharaoh. Khira joked and was rewarded to a slap to the back of the head.  
I mean a human, you baka. Jalel said and Khira saw a human walking towards them in the darkness. She had been standing next to a stone coffin as if waiting for something or someone.  
Please, come on in. The lady said. Khira and Jalel tried to enter her mind but were knocked back.  
People like that should come with a warning label. Khira sid, her head ache fading.  
i am Ishizu Ishtar. I am the keeper of the Pharaoh. I can tell you came here for the Pharaoh. Am I right? The woman kept walking closer.  
Yes. We are here to find a way to restore our ansestor. Jalel said, eyeing Ishizu cautiously.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinrai: Like I said, it was short. And Jalel's driving is based on my best friend and fellow fan fic author, KitsuneDewAddict's driving.  
KitsuneDewAddict: HEY! They didn't need to know that!  
Shinrai: I now. Bu I felt like telling them.  
Note to the readers* I have drawing several parody pictures of YGO! cast. I have Seto as a rubber ducky, Yami in a cocktail dress and go-go boots, Yami as a Sumo wrestler, Pegasus in a tiny whiny, itsy bitsy yellow pokadot bikini. ^_____^  
Question: Is the authoress of this fic insane, or what?  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. It's the 6th chapter!

Blood Reunion Ch.6  
Unraveling the mystery and a little yoai to mix in!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I no own so you no sue! Why does it smell like a hamster cage in here? Death to Hamsters! Let's all roast hamsters on an open fire! Anyway... On with the fic before I get too tired.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then allow me to take you to the past using the power of my Millennium Necklace. Ishizu said and summoned up the power of the necklace. Both Khira and Jalel batted the power that surrounded them aside easily.  
Save your power for another time. Now leave. Jalel ordered. The Egyptian woman quickly left the room and Jalel took the time to leave the room as well when khira turned her back.  
We gotta get the lid off this thing. Khira said and then noticed she was the only one in the basement. Khira lifted the lid by herself and was careful to not let it crash to the floor.  
Well, he looks old enough to be my brother. Looks no older than 15, 16 or 17. Ooh, silver chains... his is going to be a little more harder than I thought. Khira said and reached into the stone coffin to further inspect the chains. Her hand was stopped by an invisible forecefield; ancient rune glowed along the sides of the coffin and on the chains themselves.  
well, well, well. Looks like Ramset went through a lot of trouble to make sure Pharaoh was never awakened. Nothing a little research can't do. I'll need Seto and or Mokuba to help me translate this. Khira said leaning close to look at the symbols better._ Where did Jalel go, I wonder. Perhaps she's out stalking some unsuspecting victim or terrorizing that Ishizu woman. _Khira thought as she let out a groan of agitation. _Why am I always the one doing all the work? I'm s'posed to be the irresponsible one here! I get so out of character when I'm serious!_****Khira mentally screamed and started humming Jimmy Buffet song as she put the lid back on the coffin. Using her ancient power, Khira sent out a tendril of her power to summoning Ishizu to the basement. The woman came to the basement like a zombie ...er... summoned servant.  
do you require something, master? Ishizu asked, sounding mechanical.  
Yes. Get some writing materials and translate as much of this text as you can. I have a feeling these scrolls will come in handy. Khira said and handed Ishizu some rather dusty, old, papyrus scrolls.   
I'll need I can get for this. Jalel! Where in Seven Hells are you?! Khira screamed up the basement stairs. Apparently Jalel was no longer in the building, or she would have come. With a huff Khira paced the floor of the basement, circling the coffin.  
She always seems to find a way to get out of everything... Ishizu, I will be back tomorrow night. When I return I would like to see some translations. Come to me. Khira said and the taller woman walked to Khira. Khira's fangs lengthened and she stretched on tip toe to reach the other person's neck. Khira took just a sip and put three drops of her own into the wound to close it and to insure Ishizu's loyalty.  
Yu will do the task i have given you. farewell until tomorrow night. When I have finished my own task of resurrecting Pharaoh I will release you of my power. Khira said before leaving the basement.   
Upon leaving the museum, khira saw that Jalel had taken the car. Khira sighed and started walking down the snow covered sidewalk. Little flakes of powder snow began to fall and made Khira think of the mountains she grew up in as a child. Before that fateful night Seto had brought her across. She quickly cut off that train of thought and focused on the problem ahead. As she wondered while she wandered she found herself in front of Ryou''s house. _ Come to me_. Khira commanded. As if on cue, Ryou came out of the house and took Khira into his arms. Caressing her back as he scattered kisses over her face and neck._ He's not so shy around me. He's good with his hands... very good..._ Khira thought as Ryou led he into his house, up a flight of stairs and into his bed room. (SH: OOH, don't you wanna know!)   
Meanwhile! Jalel smiled, her fangs glistening in the moonlight. _No one messes with what belongs to me!_ Jalel screamed mentally as she watched some punks back Yugi motou into a corner of an ally close to his home. All Yugi had wanted was to get a gallon of milk, he didn't expect to be jumped for going to the 7-eleven. It's a free country, right? The girl he had met a Halloween came out of nowhere and started to kick major street thug butty. The girl hauled one of the thugs up and appeared to be nuzzling his neck. The guy kicked and screamed, but it was a loosing battle. She didn't let go, until he went limp. The guy crumbled to the ground and his eyes were lifeless. Yugi got frightened even more when he saw hat the girl had fangs, dripping blood. Her eyes glowed with the very fire of Hell as she approached him. Yugi screamed and called for Yami. Jalel put a finger to his lips and silenced the young boy.  
I will not hurt you, oh innocent one. Just tell the Pharaoh to be at the Domino City Museum tomorrow night at 10:00 Jalel said and dissolved into a red mist and disappeared into the night.  
Yugi! yugi! Are you all right? Yami's beloved voice yelled. Yugi rushed out of the ally and into the arms of the Pharaoh with visions of safty and warmth flooding his mind. Yugi was shaking like a leaf and yami held the trembling boy close. Gently brushing hair from Yugi's face and kissing his forehead. Yami gathered Yugi up in his arms and took him to their room. (SH: And there he kept him _very _well. Heh heh heh Don't worry, i add a little more citrus magic later. I promise.)  
When Jalel got home, Khira was already home and reeked of mortal flesh. Khira looked rather pleased with herself too.   
Where'd you run off to? khira asked her sister while sitting cross-legged on a plush, blue recliner.  
Someone was attacking a favorite of mine. Why? Jalel inquired, plopping onto the couch. Khira cocked an eyebrow at her.  
I see... And get your feet off the damn couch! Khira yelled and was rewarded with one of Jalel's socks in her mouth. Khira spit it out and glared death at Jalel. Jalel couldn't help but laugh at her twin.  
You look so cute when you're furious! Jalel said and got waked on the head with a static duster.   
Go take a shower. You absolutely reek of human. Jalel said and Khira huffed to the shower. Jalel was right, too. Khira smiled at the memory... (SH: Hault! Skip this next part! Readers: AWWWH!)  
Anyways, elsewhere in Domino:  
Yugi and yami lay side by side with Yugi' head resting on Yami's chest. (Sh: Ooh, hairy... Just kidding!) Just staring off at the ceiling, making pictures out of those little ball thingies on the roof.  
She said for you to meet her at the Domino City Museum tomorrow night at 10:00. Yugi said and sat up, taking the sheet with him to go look out the open window. They just had to get rid of that hot ass and cheetohs smell.   
I'm not sure if I should. After what you told me of what she did to those thugs... But something tells me I should trust this girl... if I want to find out more of my past... What should I do? Yami asked, closing his eyes as he inhaled Yugi's sent that drifted on the crisp cold breeze.   
What does your heart tells you. What is your heart telling you about this girl? Yugi asked as he became _well _aware of Yami coming up behind him. Yugi turned around and nuzzled against Yami, basking in his Pharaoh's manliness. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and then began to tickle the boy's ribs. Yugi shrieked and tried to get away, but Yami pinned him against the bed and continued to tickle him in various places. (SH: Yugi is no longer vertically challenged in this fic! He's nearly as tall as Yami!)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shinrai: Sorry to end it right here, but i actually ran out of stuff to write. I just got back from Ichthus Monday morning at 1:30 in the morning and still haven't gotten a decent sleep. Music festivals are cool. Please read and review! I want people's opinions! It's no fun not knowing what to write to please the readers! T_T.


	7. Plea for HELP!

Blood Reunion Plea for Help  
Shinrai Himura  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so you no sue!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinrai: I have fired Nabunaka, and I have been Muse-less for a month or so. I have drawn Powerpuff style Gundam Wing Pilots and PPG style InuYasha characters. I have hired my Potions Class creation Jigglier, as my new Muse and PPG style InuYasha as my other muse.  
PPG Inu: I don't see why you had to use me. You have that living blob the follows you around and leaves a trail of squeaky cleanness. And it keeps eating all the Puddin'.  
Shinrai: Well, at least it's not eating the Jell-O. J-E-L-L-O, IT'S ALIVE! Sorry, couldn't resist.   
Jigglier: Bluurrrb.....  
  
PPG Inu: What did it say?  
Shinrai: It said Call the people! So I guess I need to call on the readers to help in writing the ending chappies for Blood Reunion. I am completely stopped in my tracks on this story. I know how it ends, I just need some idea how to get to it. Please help me fellow Fan Fic Authors and readers!!!!!!!! I'm loosing my mind! See, there it goes. Did you see it?  
PPG Inu: You're a dork.  
Shinrai: No, just desperate for ideas. Please help me!! *sad music plays, begging on knees* I need ideas... Ra, what have i done to make you do this?  
Ra: You put Lemon Jell-O in my bed. You let KitsuneDewAddict's little sister, Gracie the Relentless Tormenter run around my kingdom...  
Shinrai: _ _ ^_^ V_V -_-' That wasn't me. It was KDA that did the Jell-O and Grace escaped. It was my idea for the Jell-O but ALL KDA's fault. She did it!  
KDA: i did not! It was Duo.  
Shinrai: Sure, blame the muse that hangs out with Cabbits.  
KDA: Okay, i will. *munches on a Tuna Fish Sandwich*  
Ra: i am still here...  
PPG Inu: So am I, ya know.  
Shinrai: oh, go sing the Water Buffalo Song. Please Readers, help a starving Fan Fic Author out. (Well, i;m n ot really starving, i just need ideas.) Please help!!!


	8. Final Moment

Blood Reunion ch8  
Shinrai Himura  
Disclaimer: i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so you no sue!  
  
Even if someone put in an idea, i dought I'd be able to work with it right away. School has started back up and I have lots of stuff to do. Even though school was shortened by 30 min, I am still a busy bee. DAMN YOU HOMEWORK! Actually I don't have homework, but very limited access to a computer that is internet accessible. Listen, if ne one wants a character in this story, then send me a mailer or review!!!!!!!  
Review! Or die! I am tempted to have FLCL make a brief appearence...yeah! okay... plotting is starting! Haraku-san wacks Yami's coffin thingy and we get the body out of the stupid seal thingy! YEAH! I have an idea! now to make it into a chapter! Why waste space? I'll continue it on this! Yeah! *dances around spreading glitter everywhere* I am so happy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Second disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Fooly Cooly! So you no sue! Floss often.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Khira stared at the brightening sky. I've been so involved in this that I conpletly lost track of time and ignored my warning system. Khira muttered as she rubbed her eyes. She had been looking up ancient curses on line and wound up fruitless. You know Jalel, this whole process would go alot faster if you'd help me. Khira said as she turned off the computer. I did something. I invited Yami to the museum at ten tonight. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Jalel said and went into her room. Oh wow. Big help. Good thing I sent a message to Haraku-san. She might be able to help. With her rembunctious ways she could shatter the cofffin. Khira said as she wondered around her room, changed into a night shirt, brushed her hair and braided it before getting into her bed. For a change, Khira turned on a Reliant K cd she had bought for no particular reason.   
I think we're going somewhere, we're onto something good here. Out of mind, out of state, trying to keep my head on straight... Khira sang along as she made double sure the drapes were secured and the doors were locked. Khira drifted off to sleep to the sounds of a Christian rock band. Strange how a vampire that has little to no hope of redemption would be listening to the stuff. Shortly after sunset, a knock came to the door. Khira answered it to find Haraku-sanstanding at the door, Seto in tow. Long time no see, _mon ami_! So where's this Pharaoh you want me to get out of a coffin? Haraku-san asked. At the museum. We're going there after we feed. Jalel said. Khira made a look of surprise, it was practically unheard of for Jalel to go willingly to a museum. Khira and Jalel both downed a blood pack and Haraku-san, Seto, Jalel and Khira climbed into the Mustang convertable. Khira was driving this time so only all but one red light were ran. Causing much choas in the streets behind them. The stero blared Kryptonite by 3DOORS Down. Khira did a spin out up to the srairs to the museum and everyone got out. Jalel, could you go pick up Yami? You know where he lives. Bring Yugi too. Seto said to Jalel, upon request from Khira. Okay. Be back soon. Jalel said an switched the CD to Superchick. And yet another Christian band. You were ment to live large, c'mon take charge. Let's go light the world up. Let's not wait until the end... Jalel sang along as she took corners on two to one wheel and ran over a few park benches, mail boxes and other such items.   
  
Khira led Haraku-san down to the basement and pointed where Pharaoh's remains rested. Hum, ancient runeish spell of concealment. Well, here I go! Haraku-san said and gave the coffin a mighty wack. The stone did shatter and access to Pharaoh's body was made. Now about the silver chins that also have the spell on them... Khira said and got an idea. Haraku-san, could you play these three notes twice? Khira asked and whistled three notes. Haraku-san replied and did as she was asked. The chains suddenly disappeared and there was nothing standing in the way of the revival of the Pharaoh. Muwahahahahahahahahahaha *cough hack hack wheeze* ...... hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *breath* hahahahahahahahaha*smacks self*  
  
Just as Yami was exiting the front door, a candy apple red mustang convertable came tearing aruond the corner, heading right for him. Yami closed his eyes and waited to be run over. Nothing happened. He was scared out of his pants when the horn blared. Yo, you coming or not? i decided to give you a ride instead of you having to walk all the way. Yugi is also invited to attend. Go get him and let's hurry. Jalel said and Yami was too shaken to argue. A few minuets later Yugi and Yami climbed into the back seat of the convertable. They saw a sign on the back of the seats, Buckle all seat belts and safty harnesses. Please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times. Make sure all restraints are secure. Have a nice ride and thank you for riding Trumane Susicidal Transit. Yugi gave Yami an OMG look and they both fastened all seat belts and safty harnesses. Oh, how to describe the ride to the museum? Think of the wildest rollar coaster and times it by ten. When they pulled into the drive of the museum, the car did a front bumper spin before landing safely infront of the museum entrance. Yami and Yugi leaped from the car and kissed the ground (and each other for sheer joy of having survived).  
Follow me. Jalel said and led the two shaken boys to the basement where all present and accounted for awaited the arrival of the Pharaoh's soul.  
Welcome Pharaoh. t is now time to restore you to your true body. Jalel said and Jalel went to stand beside Seto. Mokuba, Ishizu, and Ryou were there, as well as a pink haired girl Yami had never seen before. Where's Khira? Jalel asked. Khira's hunting down a pure gold dagger. Seto said just as Khira returned with a ritualistic gold dagger. Shall we begin? Did you bring the living mortal sacrafice? Khira asked Ishizu. Ishizu nodded and poked a KOed person on the ground with a cloth covering the face. Excelent. Okay Seto, if you would do the chant we taught you, Mokuba you beat the drum like we told you. Ryou, you hold this ceramic bowl shaped like a fish. Haraku-san, could you hold the ceramic bowl shaped like a bird? Ishizu, that leaves you with the ceramic bowl shaped like a lion. Jalel, bondage the sacrafice onto the table with the ropes of ash and pour this oil on it. Jalel said. On a table next to where Jalel was tying down the sacrafice was a body that looked like Yami in a very expensive looking loin cloth, with a lot of jewelry also. Mokuba started the drum beat and Seto started the chant. Ryou, Hakaru-san and Ishizu hekd up the bowls and started moving in a slow circle. The candles and insents scattered around the room lit suddenly and with red, green, blue and orange flames. I call upon the powers of Anubis, God of death. Your servent invokes thee. I call upon the powers of Ra, god of the sun, your servent invokes thee. By gathering the powers of Fire, Wind, Sea and Earth, aided by the powers of life and death. We offer the blood and life force of a living mortal sacrfice to repay our dept. With the blood of this human, our Pharaoh shall live again! Khira said and a wind picked up in the room and a fog circled them. Khira sliced across the chest, wrist and neck of the guy. He screamed a blood curddeling scream as his life was drained from him. Ryou, Haraku-san and Ishizu placed the bowls under the three blood streams. When the bowls were almost full, Khira ended the boy's suffering and plunged the dagger into the heart. With the last beat of this man's heart, the Pharaoh shall live. By the spirits of the land, air and sea, the elements of fire, water, earth and wind, and the powers of death and life, let the Pharaoh come alive! Khira said and the blood raised from the three bowls and they swirled around the body ot the Pharaoh. Yami suddenly became transparent and pulled into his body. The blood plnged into his body and signs of life came to the once five thousand year old corpse. The ritual is complete. Pharaoh lives! Ishizu exclaimed as Yami sat up and stared in wonder at his own hands.   
And with that done, I guess you can fill in the rest with what you want. For they all lived happily ever after. The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
or is it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah! Hurray! This fic is done! Yippy! Oh, FYI the sacrifice was Weevil. Was tempted to use Tea' (no one likes her anyway! She would have given u her own life that Yami could live) Then i figured Bonez, but nah. Well, Problem solved. If ur wondering where the cops were in all this, Jalel had thrown one hundred boxes of Dunken Donuts out of the trunk. Spring loaded ejecter platform. heh heh heh. Well I hope you enjoyed!  
  
FIN!


End file.
